Fifth Hokage
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry & Fem!Naru. Cursed by death, Rose Potter became Ryu Uzumaki, the very first Uzumaki in the Hidden Countries, where she took her kids to. After several centuries of traveling, and after the death of Kushina and Minato, Ryu is determine to look after Naruto and she becomes the fifth Hokage. There is another immortal that will be soon coming to Konoha on the request of Ryu.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifth Hokage**

Summary: Fem! Harry. Ryu Potter has been alive for a long, long time. Way before the First was ever born. Ryu was the beginning of the Uzumaki clan. Who knew that being the Master of Death is really a curse or is it a blessing in disguise? Ryu is coming back to Konoha with one thing in mind and that is to make sure that her last descendents are still alive. Warning: Female Naruto and slightly insane Ryu.

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Talking'**_

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

Ryu was racing against time to where she had seen a huge flash of yellow light went, indicating that Minato was there with Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon. Ryu knew that she could not just Apparate there as it would have brought more panic and it was painful to come back from the dead. So she just Apparate about twenty miles away and began to race against time. She is racing through the trees, so she could get there in time to save Kushina, her husband, Minato, and their child, Naruto.

Ryu Potter was married to George Weasley after the war and had two sets of twins both of them boys, so four boys and a little girl. All with red hair. As time went passed, Ryu noticed that she was not aging at all and that began to get her worried as it was her husband has been a bit distant with her and her children. It was then she found out that her husband was reporting things to the minister at that time did even want her alive. So for the sake of her children, she packed up all of her things and withdrew all of her money from Gringotts and moved to a place that was supposed to be a myth. The Hidden Countries. When she passed the barrier, her eyes changed to the original version of the Rinnegan that included the six comas that the Six Path Sage had. Her children accepted and understood why they had to leave.

During that time, Ryu Potter had changed their family name to Uzumaki and then learned to how to wield an energy called Chakra. Thanks to her magic that was passed down to her descendents the Uzumaki clan became known for the ability to heal faster, mold their Chakra into solid weapons, with the occasional Rinnegan without the comas, and their ability to live long lives. Unluckily, Ryu was outside of the barrier, trying to get the dragons that were not under the watch of the magical ministry, to create a summoning contract with them for her clan, when most of her descendents were wiped out. It took her being killed at least six times before the dragons gave up and they created the contract. But the time that she got back, she found Whirlpool in ruins and lets just say that Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri have a very healthy fear of her.

As soon as her oldest was ready to become the new Clan Head, she left with the promise to check up on the clan sometimes. Ryu had become good friends with the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan and was one of the major players to help with the finding of Konoha, even though she requested to stay out of the history books as she had enough of fame and glory. But every time that there was a new Hokage instated, she would drop by and introduce herself to them.

Lets just say that her favorite part is their shocked expressions.

**(Scene Break)**

"Ryu –sama!" Hiruzen Sarutobi shouted out loud in shock when she landed beside him and a few ANBU. Ryu did not response as she focused on the scene in front of her. Minato had put up a barrier to trap the demon inside and keep it from escaping. That was the only reason that Ryu did not tare it down.

As the massive claw descended down towards the family to kill them, Ryu let out the dark purple colored Chakra chains from her back and into the ground, which came out of the ground near Kushina and Minato and caught the claw before it impaled them.

Ryu let out a tired sigh when Minato finished making the hand seals, summoning The Shinigami to reseal the nine tailed demon, Kyuubi into their child. Oh yes, Ryu could see The Shinigami as she had many encounters with death before she became immortal. She had to watch her descendent sacrifice himself to save the village.

As soon as Kyuubi disappeared, Ryu allowed the Chakra chains go back into her back where they belong and when the barrier disappeared, the Hokage and ANBU's and Ryu raced to where the little family was.

Ryu was the first to reach Kushina; it was then that she noticed a huge hole in her stomach indicating that the seal was open.

"Ryu –chan," Kushina said weakly as she was dying.

Ryu was fighting back the tears from running down her face as she said, "Kushina, you should have told me that you were in labor through the seal that I gave you. I could have help Minato with your seal. I am so sorry for not being there for you and Minato."

Kushina took deep breaths as she wanted to be able to tell her what really happened. So she explained, "Kyuubi was ripped out of me by a mask man. He was a rogue Uchiha. Minato believed it was Madara Uchiha. Whoever he was, he controlled Kyuubi into attacking Konoha. Please raise Naruto as your own and take Minato's place as Hokage. Promise me that."

Ryu did not have to think twice, when she answered her, "I promise you that, Kushina."

Ryu began searching Kushina's mind for all info on Madara so she knows what he looks like. Kushina said thank you, before looking over Ryu's shoulder at Sarutobi, who was standing just behind Ryu and said, "Sorry, jiji that I can't be in Naruto –chan's life."

"I'm sorry, too, Kushina –chan," Sarutobi said as he had tears running down his face. They watched Kushina take her last breath and then died.

Ryu gently laid Kushina down on the ground and walked over to where little Naruto, Kushina's and Minato's little baby, was and pick him up. She thought Naruto was a boy thanks to the name, but it turns out that Naruto was a girl. And thankfully, Naruto was asleep.

Sarutobi gave commands to his ANBU, before walking over to where Ryu and Naruto were and said, "I am very sorry for your loss, Ryu –sama. But right now, the village needs their new Hokage to take control, now."

It took a couple of moments, before what Sarutobi had said to sink into her head and then she yelled, "NOOOOO! Kushina, how dare you make me promise to be the new Hokage!? Didn't you realize how evil that paperwork is and that its immortal, too!"

Despite the situation on hand, Sarutobi had to chuckle to himself as he thought, 'It will be one immortal against another immortal. I wonder who would win.'

Sighing, Ryu turned to Sarutobi and said in a depressed voice, "Alright, lets get going, but I am not letting Naruto out of my sight."

"Of course, I would not let that happen," Sarutobi said as they began making their way back to Konoha.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifth Hokage**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Its so unfair, but that is life. I want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors and it encourages us to write more.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_In the council chambers…_

Everyone in the council chambers were talking and whispering to themselves about the recent events, when the door to the chambers open and in stepped two people. The first was the previous Hokage, Sarutobi, and the second was a young looking woman that had the aura of power around her and she was holding a blond haired baby, who was sleeping. The Shinobi side of the council noticed the three elders become very tense at the sight of her. They wonder who she was, as they remember seeing her when it was announced that Minato was the new Hokage.

"Greetings everyone. I am glad that you were all able to make here despite the recent events," Sarutobi said sadly. "Before we talk about anything else, lets have a moment of silence for those who lost their lives defending our great village."

After a moment of silence was given, Sarutobi began the meeting, "Today, Minato, our Fourth Hokage, gave his life to save our village, by sealing Kyuubi into a newborn baby…"

Sarutobi was interrupted the shouts of 'Kill the baby!' 'Make it pay for the crimes!' and among other things of that nature.

Before Sarutobi could say anything else, a thick killing intent filled the room. It was almost as bad as Kyuubi if not worse. As it let up, everyone looked at the woman who was glaring at them, while holding the newborn baby. The woman had knee length black hair that was braided and almost glowing emerald green eyes.

She said to them angrily, "If you kill the jailor, the demon would be set free to kill and destroy everything in its path. And another thing, Naruto is not the demon itself; Naruto is the prison and the warden. Besides, the thing that is powering the seals is death, itself. The one entity known to be a lot stronger and more powerful than Kyuubi ever hopes to be."

One of the civilians then shouted out, "Why should we believe you!? You should be killed along with the demon."

Sarutobi took this time to speak up, "The woman that you are talking to is the founder and the very first Uzumaki to ever walk through the Hidden Countries and one of Konoha founders. And last but not least, your new Hokage."

Gasps were heard all around the room. Ryu nodded and said, "That is correct. I was chosen to be your new Hokage. Now, I want you all to listen up and listen good. This village is a dictorship. So you should all know your place, you do not decide or make choices that involves the running of Konoha. You all are advisors and nothing more. Especially, you civilians, you all need to learn to keep your noses out of Shinobi matters. And don't think that you can kick me out of the position of Hokage as I'm very good friends with daimyo. If you don't like something, either write a request and summit to me or just deal with it. That is your problem."

The Shinobi side was hiding their smirks as they, too, were getting tired of the civilians making a mess of their things and sticking their nose into someone else's business.

"Do you know how this all happened with Kyuubi, Hokage –Sama?" Danzo asked respectfully. He knew first hand how dangerous Ryu can be when ticked off.

Everyone was now silent, waiting for her answer. They all wanted to know how this came to be.

"I want no interruptions while I'm talking. What you may or may not know, that Kyuubi was sealed inside my descendent, Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of Minato Namikaze and she was also pregnant with a child. During labor, the seal had weakened, but Minato was keeping Kyuubi from getting free, when a mask man came and kidnapped Kushina and ripped Kyuubi from the seal and took control of it. And you know the rest."

Shikaku who was not sleeping, which was shocking, thought for a moment, before saying, "So the Kyuubi was being controlled by an outside force into attack Konoha. Hokage –sama, do you know the identity of this mask man?"

Ryu nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. Its that brat, Madara Uchiha."

Ryu held up her hand silencing everyone in the room when shouts exploded from them. Ryu continued on what she was saying, "Please do not blame the current Uchiha clan for this event. If you don't know, Madara Uchiha was kicked out of the Uchiha clan when it was found out that he committed several unspeakable crimes in the clan. Madara is known to have a major grudge against Konoha when he did not become the first Hokage. If you read back on history, it states that the body was never found after his fight with the first Hokage. As the Shinobi knows when you can not find the body that person is not dead, until their corpse is found."

Everyone nodded and Ryu could see the relief in the expression of the Uchiha clan head. Danzo spoke up once again, "How are we going to deal with this threat?"

Ryu let out a sigh, before answering, "There is nothing that we can do at this moment as we need to repair our village, before any of the other hidden village, especially Iwa, discovers that we are weakened. So for now, all we can do is put as much info in the Bingo Books, immediately. I will have his profile written up by tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Before they went on with the rest of the meeting.

**(Scene Break)**

_Later in the Hokage office…_

Ryu Uzumaki just put Naruto down for a nap after feeding her. After making sure that no one would be coming in and distracting her from her writing, Ryu began writing the new entry for the Konoha Bingo Book:

_Name: Uchiha Madara_

_Alias: The Biju Controller _

_Appearance: Madara cut his hair short and wears an orange spiral mask with one eye hole. He also wears a black cloak with red clouds on it._

_Rank: High S-rank to SS-rank_

_Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan_

_Family: The Uchiha Clan_

_Notable Justus: Space-Time Warp Jutsu_

_Information: A Shinobi that was thought to be dead, but is still alive. He has a mastery of the Uchiha Clan's Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan. Madara Uchiha is from Konoha, but was banished from the village after the battle with the First Hokage. Madara is the main cause of the death of Yondaime Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Beware underestimation of him is not wise as he is a powerful Shinobi despite his age. He has a known ability to control Bijus easily and their jailors with a strong genjutsu. Kage should perform Kai on their jailors in case of this happen or if the Kage is a jailor, a strong Shinobi should perform the release just to be safe. If sighted, flee and connect the Hokage Ryu Uzumaki and she will come and either track him down or gather more clues._

_Reward: 750,000,000 Ryo alive or Dead _

Ryu put down her pen and reread the entry, making sure that everything was in order. She called one of her ANBU guards and handed the paper to him with the command of putting it in the Bingo Book immediately.

Looking over at Naruto, Ryu sadly said, "That Madara brat always ruins many lives of our village. But I promise you, that he will not ruin your life any more."

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fifth Hokage

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Its so unfair, but that is life. I want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors and it encourages us to write more.

I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Ryu put down her pen and reread the entry, making sure that everything was in order. She called one of her ANBU guards and handed the paper to him with the command of putting it in the Bingo Book immediately._

_Looking over at Naruto, Ryu sadly said, "That Madara brat always ruins many lives of our village. But I promise you, that he will not ruin your life anymore."_

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

It has been several days since the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon and everyone had come to terms with everything. Still the civilian council demanded the death of little Naruto. But Ryu put her foot down and told them that they can shove that idea up where the sun does not shine. Even then, the civilians wrote the Fire Daimyo and demanded that she should be kicked out of the Hokage office as soon as possible.

When the Fire Daimyo informed Ryu of this, Ryu's response was to disband the civilian part of the council. They were bold enough to demand that shinobi council to be disbanded as well, but she was not going to do that.

Ryu's response, "No! This village is under my rule and my dictatorship. They are the only ones with logic and brains, where as you are just greedy and selfish and you only care about yourselves."

Since then, the paperwork became 5 to 10 times more than usual as the civilians took to requesting very stupid in revenge. Thankfully, the Uzumaki clan had mastered the art of defeating paperwork a long time ago. The Shadow Clones were created by the Uzumaki clan for that purpose only, but it was forgotten a long time ago. And Ryu saw no use of telling others about it as she wanted to see if anyone had figured it out. But sadly, no one did. Pity.

Today, was going to be a very interesting day as one of her Shadow Clones had come across something that has Danzo's name written all over it. And some information in Minato's notes about him and a secret organization. So she had called for a meeting with him.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryu sensed Danzo, so she put little Naruto, who was sleeping down in her crib, that was beside her desk. That way, she could keep an eye on her, while she worked.

Without even knocking, Danzo entered her office with a glare. Apparently, someone needs a lesson or two in manners.

"Why have you called me, Ryu?" Danzo said calmly, even though Ryu could tell that he was not happy at all at being called.

Setting down her brush, Ryu looked at him with a bit of her KI mixed in and told him, "It's Hokage –sama to you, gaki. And when I call for you in the future, you will knock and you will wait for me to give you permission to enter. It will do you good to remember your manners and also, to remember that I can still kick your ass at any given time. Do I make myself clear, Danzo?"

"Yes, Hokage –sama," Danzo answered as he admitted defeat for the first time in years. It would not do well for his health to anger a true immortal like Ryu Uzumaki, who can probably defeat him within a second.

Ryu suddenly said, "I'll be taking control of your ROOT ninja."

"H-how did you know about my ROOT ANBU?" Danzo stuttered in shock as he thought he covered his tracks completely.

Ryu raised an eyebrow as she explained, "I noticed that on the registry that we have 600 shinobi who were counted alive in the village as of this morning, but we have a total population of 1,500 as of today since the attack. Then I looked over the civilian registry count and we only had 500 people classified as civilians. I looked through past paperwork and found and read through the hidden registry and found that you have a ROOT program of shinobi. There was 400 missing shinobis that I have been searching for. Your program is listed under the Hokage's signature, which was signed by him without looking at it since Hiruzen probably wanted to leave badly, so I can take command of your operatives at any moment I chose and they better be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Hokage –sama," Danzo answered as he was relieved that the ROOT organization would not go to waste.

Once Danzo had left her office after being dismissed, Ryu let out a sigh of relief as she did not want Danzo to force her hand and have her order the shinobi of the ROOT organization to be put to death.

Looking over at the crib to check on little Naruto, only to find her wide awake and looking at her. Making up her mind, a couple of Shadow Clones popped into existence and they began doing the paperwork that was piled high on her desk. Ryu picked up Naruto and bundle her up. It was sad that the civilians and a few shinobi hates Naruto for what she has locked up inside of her and want her dead. The saddest part was that her father's last remaining student, Kakashi hates Naruto as well and wants nothing to do with her and that denies that she is the daughter of his sensei. He blames her for Minato's and Kushina's deaths.

**(Scene Break)**

"Hello, Ryu –sama. I thought that you will be busy with doing paperwork still," Hiruzen greeted as he let them both in.

Settling down, Ryu calmly said, "I got it all under control, including the paperwork. I think that they paperwork should be done soon."

Hiruzen dropped the tea set (thankfully, it was not the special tea set) on the ground causing it break into thousands of tiny pieces, but he just ignored it. Hiruzen stuttered, "Y-you d-defeated the d-demon known as p-paperwork! HOW!?"

Ryu snickered at his expression as she gently rocked Naruto back and forth to sleep. Ryu simply answered, "Shadow Clones."

Seeing the confusion on his face, Ryu explained, "The Uzumaki clan created the Shadow Clones to help them deal with the overflow of paperwork to the point of defeating it. I am surprised that Tobirama did not tell you, since him and his brother, Hishirama used it all of the time to deal with the paperwork."

Hiruzen's brain overloaded with the information. He had looked up at to those two no good bastards. Instead of telling him their secret, they made him suffer for sixty whole long years of paperwork hell. He made a mental note to kick their asses when he gets to the afterlife.

Luckily, Hiruzen's son and daughter –in-law were there to deal with the state of their shocked father, while laughing the whole time.

**(Scene Break)**

_Three Weeks Later…_

Ryu was finishing up the last bit of paperwork for the day, when a group of ANBUs ushered in two men that looked to be from Iwa.

The elder of the two spoke up, "Greetings, Hokage –sama, our Tsuchikage wants to exchange us for the secret to defeating paperwork."

Guess who!? Really guess!

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
